As a new type of nonvolatile memory, a phase change memory utilizing the change of crystal states has been proposed. Furthermore, in order to improve the energy efficiency required for phase change, a phase change film of a superlattice structure has been proposed. With regard to such a new type of nonvolatile memory, multilevel operation and on/off ratio improvement have been less studied yet, and practical performance has not been achieved.